This application relates to an access tray for use with an optical module.
An optical amplifier site is placed roughly every one hundred kilometers (100 KM) along an optical transmission network. Each optical amplifier site may contain one or more optical modules to boost the signals being transmitted along the network.
In more detail, an xe2x80x9cincomingxe2x80x9d optical fiber is connected to the optical amplifier site, over which signals are transmitted from a previous node on the optical transmission network. The optical module amplifies the signals. An xe2x80x9coutgoingxe2x80x9d optical fiber is also connected to the optical amplifier site, over which the amplified signals are transmitted to a next node on the optical transmission network.
In general, in one aspect, the invention is directed to an access tray for use with an optical module. The access tray includes a housing that slides into and out of the optical module, a first connection to mate to incoming optical fiber, a second connection to mate to outgoing optical fiber, and a door, attached to the housing, which restricts access to the first connector and the second connector when closed. This aspect may include one or more of the following:
The access tray may include a lock, which connects the housing to the optical module. In a locked position, the lock prevents the housing from sliding into and out of the optical module. The housing may also pivot relative to the optical module. Pivoting of the housing may occur after the housing slides a predetermined amount outside of the optical module. The access tray may include a second lock. In a locked position, the second lock prevents the housing from pivoting relative to the optical module.
The housing may be made of plastic. The access tray may include a metal enclosure, located inside the optical module. The housing may slide into and out of the metal enclosure. The first connection may be a first connector pair and the second connection may be a second connector pair. The first connection may be a first spliced connection and the second connection may be a second spliced connection. The access tray may include a storage area to store optical fiber slack.
In general, in another aspect, the invention is directed to an optical module, which includes an optical amplifier to amplify optical signals received over optical fiber, and an access tray, which slides into and out of the optical module. The access tray provides access to optical fiber connections to and from the optical amplifier. This aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following.
The access tray may include a housing that slides into and out of the optical module, a first connection to mate to optical fiber coming from the amplifier, a second connection to mate to optical fiber going to the amplifier, and a door, attached to the housing, which restricts access to the first connector and the second connector when closed. The module may include a lock, which connects the housing to the optical module. In a locked position, the lock may prevent the housing from sliding into and out of the optical module.
The housing may also pivot relative to the optical module. Pivoting of the housing may occur after the housing slides a predetermined amount outside of the optical module. The module may include a second lock, which connects the housing to the optical module. In a locked position, the lock may prevent the housing from pivoting relative to the optical module. The housing may be made of plastic. The module may include a metal enclosure located inside the optical module. The housing may slide into and out of the metal enclosure.
The first connection may include a first connector pair and the second connection may include a second connector pair. The first connection may be a first spliced connection and the second connection may be a second spliced connection. The access tray may also include a storage area for storing optical fiber slack.